My love and my child
by QueenOfDragons2
Summary: MY version of a Chibi-origin story. Prequel of sorts to an upcoming story. One-shot.


**I think I'm getting tired of the "Insert story breaker here" things…**

"We're nearly there, ma chérie," Waka said.

Amaterasu stared intensely at the Celestial Plain. The Ark of Yamato was still a few hundred feet away from the edge of the Plain, but she could easily see the monsters that still roamed across it. She occasionally thought she saw something small and white dashing across the Plain, but she didn't think much of it.

"Hmm, doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be," Waka muttered. He had expected it to be mostly wasteland and for there to be a lot more monsters. Only about 25% of the Celestial Plain could be considered wasteland (though the rest of it looked a lot duller than it had once been) and there were, at the most, half as many demons as he expected.

When the Ark gently landed on the edge of the Celestial Plain, all the nearby demons ran off. They had no idea what the giant thing was, but they didn't want to be near it.

When the Ark landed and Ammy and Waka came out, the remaining demons were clearly scared, but they did not try to run. As Ammy ran towards the demons to attack them, something astounding happened: HE came over the hill. A wolf that looked just like Ammy but without any markings or divine instruments. Waka was too stunned to move. Who was that wolf and how did it get onto the Celestial Plain before them?

Ammy didn't notice the other wolf; she was too busy fighting the demons. She couldn't remain ignorant of his presence for long, though; by the time she took down one demon, the other wolf had taken down ten. As there were exactly 100 demons in the area when they started, it wasn't long before there was only one left, a Fire Eye.

Just as Ammy was about to use Galestorm, the other wolf suddenly leapt toward the Fire Eye and defeated it in exactly 2 seconds. If the wolf hadn't stayed, Ammy wouldn't have known what had happened. Astounded, she slowly walked up to the wolf, who was staring at the flower left by the Fire Eye. When Ammy was close enough, the wolf looked at her and started wagging his tail, as though he was happy to see her.

Waka, surprised and shocked at the wolf's power, slowly walked up to them, looked at the other wolf, and said, "Who are you?"

The wolf responded by going up to Waka and looking almost sorrowfully at him. The wolf saw the wounds that Waka had received while he was trying to fight Yami, and was concerned for him.

Waka, realizing this, said, "They're not that bad. I'll be fine."

The wolf did not seem very convinced.

Insert story breaker here

About two weeks later, Waka, Ammy, the other wolf, and the rest of the Brush Gods had finally gotten rid of the last demon on the Celestial Plain. By then, Amaterasu and the other wolf had grown close. They were with each other almost all the time. It had quickly begun to aggravate Waka, who had hoped to be able to finally spend time with Amaterasu. She did make sure to spend some time with him though.

When sunset came on the day the last demon was killed, Waka saw Ammy and the mysterious other wolf go into a cave. He didn't bother trying to follow them.

The wolves didn't come out until the next morning. Waka assumed that they had simply slept with each other. He was right…but not in the way he thought.

Two months later, Amaterasu looked at Waka, who looked like he was deep in thought. It had taken a long time for her to convince the other wolf, Okamiotou-san (or simply Otou for short), to let her out of the cave so she could tell Waka. Still, he had insisted on coming with her.

Waka didn't notice Ammy walk up to him, so she licked his hand to get his attention. Waka nearly jumped out of his skin.

When he saw that it was only Ammy, he said, "Don't scare me like that, ma chérie."

Amaterasu playfully licked his face, her tail wagging like mad. There was also a noticeable smile on her face.

When she had stopped licking him, Waka said, "What is it?"

Amaterasu turned her body so that Waka had a clear view of her distended abdomen. The look on his face was priceless.

"Amaterasu…?"

She rubbed against his chin with her face, her tail still wagging like mad. Otou, who was watching, felt a tinge of jealousy at this display of affection.

Insert story breaker here

It had taken a while for Amaterasu to realize that she was pregnant (a few weeks), but when she did, it was one of the happiest and most shocking moments of her life. The only symptoms were her gradually distending abdomen and the feeling of something inside her moving. And those took a while to appear.

Ever since Amaterasu had found out that Otohime was pregnant, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be pregnant herself. Speaking of Otohime, Ammy wondered how everyone in Nippon was doing with her gone…

Anyway, once Otou found out that Ammy was pregnant, he made her stay in the cave where the child had been conceived. He had told Ammy that female wolves spend the majority of their pregnancy in the safety of a den (which she already knew), but she reminded him that, since there were no demons on the Celestial Plain anymore, it wasn't 100% necessary. Still, his paternal instinct turned out to be surprisingly strong.

Exactly five days after Amaterasu revealed to Waka that she was pregnant, she went into labor. The moment Otou found out, he did something that Ammy did not expect in the slightest; he brought Waka to the cave so that he could also witness the birth of the child. He at no point displayed any desire to leave (unless you counted his obvious sympathy at Ammy's panting and whimpers of pain).

When Chibiterasu was born, he was (somewhat unsurprisingly) larger than most newborn wolf pups, but he was still blind and deaf…and adorable. He had red markings on his body that looked like the markings on Amaterasu's body when she had been resurrected.

As the newly-born Chibiterasu suckled from Ammy's teats, Otou sniffed him, getting familiar with his son's scent.

Amaterasu seemed quite proud of herself, and clearly loved her son as much as Otou did.

As Waka watched the display of parental love, he felt a tinge of something he had never felt before; a desire to have a family. It was almost immediately followed by the reminder that he was probably the only survivor of Orochi's assault on the Moon Tribe. Even if there were other survivors, the chances of him ever encountering one of them were slim at best. (Ironically, Kaguya's rocket was just touching down onto the Celestial Plain, having recently left the moon.)

Waka then noticed that Otou was staring at him, the look in his eyes betraying the fact that he could tell what Waka was thinking. Waka simply sighed. There was something about Otou that he couldn't quite get. Otou was definitely not a god or a demon or in disguise (he would've been able to sense it if he was), but he also couldn't be a normal wolf; he was far too powerful. He also seemed to always know what others were thinking. He had also been bizarrely protective of Amaterasu during her pregnancy…

Something suddenly twitched in his head. He had heard of something with those abilities. As Waka went through his memories, Otou nuzzled Amaterasu as she began cleaning Chibi.

None of them knew it at the time, but little Chibi had quite an adventure waiting for him…

**Author's note: I am assuming that Ammy's general anatomy is the same as a normal female wolf's. The reason I wrote this is because I do not like the fan theories that Waka, Oki, or even Issun are Chibiterasu's father as all of them are impossible. Having a mysterious wolf as Chibi's father not only is more realistic, but allows me to write another story that takes place after Okamiden in which the identity of Chibi's father is a fairly important story point.**

**Also, this story was supposed to be mostly Ammy's POV (hence the title), but it ended up being mostly Waka's POV. Weird. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go feed my cats and read 27 pages of The Odyssey. Bye-bye!**

**Edit (8\10\12): I forgot to put this in when I first published it, but Okamiotou-san means "wolf father".**

**Edit (8\20\12): Never would I have expected this to be so popular...**


End file.
